


Climbing Class Halloween Drabbles

by havokwreaker (wryandwatchful)



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wryandwatchful/pseuds/havokwreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piles of leaves are perfect for make out sessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Autumn

It was Autumn and the trees had begun to drop their foliage. Josh and Chris had been spending the afternoon together raking dead leaves into a pile in the yard. Unfortunately, they hadn't made much progress, seeing as Josh kept tackling Chris into the pile every time he deemed it the appropriate sized for a good make-out session. This was one of those times. 

"Dammit, Josh!" Chris smirked and shoved his shoulder playfully. Josh smiled down at him, pulling a few leaves from the pouting man's hair before stealing a kiss. 

"Not my fault you weren't paying attention. You were looking down at your phone again." He chuckled. "What were you doing? Tweeting?" He snatches the phone off the ground and looks at the screen. There was a picture of a small pile of leaves in the shape of a heart. He laughed and held it up to Chris's face. "You're such a dork, babe." He grinned and kissed him again.

"Shut up and kiss me, okay?." Chris grumbled, leaning into the kiss.


	2. Owls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris comes home from college to watch a documentary with Josh.

Chris closed the door to the apartment and dropped his backpack on on the floor with a tired sigh. Classes at the college had resumed and he'd been at the library for most of the day studying for his test in Computer Programming next week. It was a welcome relief to see the beaming face of his boyfriend Josh peeking over the back of the couch as he sat up and paused the documentary he was watching. Chris smiled and walked over to the couch, sitting down next to him on the soft cushions. He tugged the sleeve of Josh's shirt to pull him into a hug. He maneuvered Josh around so that they were cuddling comfortably and kissed him on his cheek. "So what are you watching?" He asked. 

Josh reached for the PlayStation controller and clicked resume on the documentary. "It's a thing about the mating habits of different species of animals." 

"Sounds kinda pervy, man." Chris jibes. Josh wrinkles his nose at him. 

"Nah, bro. It's actually pretty romantic. Like, did you know that Barn Owls mate for life? And they mate sometimes just to show affection?"  
Chris hummed thoughtfully and ruffled Josh's hair. "Sounds a bit like us, doesn't it?" He asked, stealing a quick kiss.   
"Sure does, bro. Sure does. Just....don't bring me dead mice, okay?"


End file.
